The Trails
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: None of them are sure how they got so lost in the woods but soon everyone will have to face a threat no one expected. Seperated from everyone they know how will the gang cope with the horrors lurking in the woods. Will they survive? My first attempt at writing in a long time, hope it's not too rust covered.


Cat awoke in an unknown forest. She knew she had ran pretty far into the woods, but she didn't think she'd gone that far so quickly. Looking around she saw only trees, though there was a wall that seemed to go around the area. Was there any fenced in places in the woods? Tori could tell her, if she were here.

She should be here, Cat couldn't help thinking. The redhead had only come into the woods after Tori never came out. It had been two days and no one could find her, so the gang decided to go in to look for her. That's when she realized the others weren't here. Where did they go of too?

Cat took a few steps before she saw a cottage in the distance. Hoping to find someone to help her, she ran in towards it. There was oddly no door on the building and the windows had no glass in them, one on the top floor was boarded up. She stepped into the building and saw a table with some kind of meat on it. The stench was horrible, she didn't dare wonder what kind of meat it was. There were lockers on either side of the table, hopefully not holding more meat.

There was no sign of anyone currently home but she did hear an odd noise from upstairs. She followed the noise to the outside balcony where she found a man working on a big engine. He was wearing a green jacket and dark pants. When she stepped closer he looked up at her./p

You going to just stand there watching or are you going to help with the gen?" he asked, though he looked at her more closely. "Wait, I haven't seen you at the campfire."

Cat just stared at him, "Gen? Campfire? No, I came here looking for my friend. I just woke up here, I don't know where my friends are."  
The man sighed, "Great, this trial is going to go well. Alright, I'll give you the short version of the situation you're in. There's a killer in these woods-"  
"Anything he was about to say was silenced when Cat screamed out, "A killer?!"  
He jumped up and put a hand over her mouth quickly, "Don't attract attention like that. Stay calm, alright?" He moved his hand away, "I'm Jake and two of my friends are here with us. We have to fix the gens so we can get out and get away from the killer. If we work together we will be fine."

/Jake seemed so sure of that fact that Cat found herself believing in him, or just hoping he was messing with her. "But what if my friends are here?"

If they are here, they won't be here. If they are you'll see them at the campfire once we get out."  
Cat looked at Jake, then the gen, "I don't know how to fix this."  
"I'll show you. It's not complicated." With that he went back to work on the gen. Cat tried her best to do as Jake showed her.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Cat covered her face as she let out a surprised shout. "I'm sorry!"  
"It happens, but now the killer will probably be this way. For now keep working."  
She did as he said and soon the gen was roaring with life. It was so loud that it took a minute for Cat to register another sound she was hearing. Humming? It wasn't a very pleasant melody. She looked over at Jake, "What's that humming?"

Jake groaned, "Oh, dammit, it's the Huntress."  
"Huntress?" Cat was hardly understanding the generator, she didn't want more information thrown at her.  
Jake ignored her and with one final tweak the generator sprang to life, letting out a loud sound. The humming was getting louder. Jake pushed Cat into a corner, "Hide here. I'll distract her." With that he hopped off the second floor landing with a loud grunt. He started to run and that's when Cat got her first glimpse of the Huntress. She was wearing a worn bunny mask, a dark white shirt and some odd looking pants. Her clothes were all covered in blood, as well as the ax she was carrying around. The Huntress saw Jake and pulled a hatchet out and threw it in his direction, hitting a tree near his head.

Cat watched she heard the sound of two more gens being completed. She also saw someone running away from the gen and decided to try to catch up to them, not wanting to be alone in this situation. Cat jumped down and ran into the woods as quickly as she could. She found herself at a generator that was against a log wall, with another log wall across from it. On the gen was a girl in a beanie and a tank top, and a rough looking man in a thick jacket.  
The girl saw her first, "You're a new face. Come on, this will go faster with all three of us on it."  
Cat nodded and went over to help, "The, uhm, the Huntress is after Jake."  
"Hope he loses her this time." The man said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cat."

"David. That's Nea. Is this your first trail?"  
Cat wasn't sure what a trail was, but she nodded, "Yes."  
There was a loud scream, cutting off all conversation. Cat looked in the direction and could see Jake hanging from something. Wait, how can she see that? Before she could ask, David moved away from the gen. "I better go save his ass."

David ran off into the brush though Nea continued to work on the gen. Cat felt uneasy at not doing anything to help, but she tried to focus on the gen. There was a sound in the air before something slammed into the wood next to her head, causing a loud thud and making Cat jump. There was a hatchet in the wood and a humming in her ear.  
Nea cursed, "Shit, she's coming. Hide!" She ran around the wall and Cat scurried behind a tree just as the humming grew louder.  
Her heart was pounding in her chest and in her ears. She peeked around the tree and saw the Huntress kicking the generator she was just at. When sparks flew from it the Huntress started looking around the area. She opened a locker Cat hadn't seen, nor had she seen the hook that was next to it. Cat quickly ducked back behind the tree, but she could hear the footsteps as Huntress searched for her.

Cat held her breath, desperately wanting her to leave. Cat wouldn't get her wish though, as the Huntress stepped beside her, though she hadn't actually expected someone to be there. She swung her axe and Cat screamed, scurrying around the trunk, hearing the axe smack against the wood. She didn't look back she just ran. A hatchet flew past her head and she screamed, turning to the left. In her panic she didn't hear Nea finishing the gen she had just left.  
The redhead saw an old shack and ran inside. There was a window and two doors and a pallet of wood standing in one of the doors with a block on the other side of the door. She hid behind the block, hoping the Huntress would miss her.

The Huntress walked into the shack and stopped, looking around. She had lost track of her prey. Cat stayed crouched and started to sneak around the block and out the door. The Huntress turned and saw her, quickly moving forward and swinging her axe. The blade dug into Cat's arm and she screamed, on instinct she threw the pallet down. The wood smacked the Huntress right on her head, she groaned stunned by the impact. Cat clutched her arm as she ran around the building, hearing the Huntress breaking the wooden pallet.

Cat looked behind her and saw the Huntress was a good distance away. She didn't want to risk it and kept running. A sharp pain in her back made her collapse to the ground with a cry. A hatchet fell to the ground next to her, covered in blood, her blood. Cat didn't have it in her to move, the pain was too much. The humming was getting closer again, it urged her to start crawling. She noticed she could see the others again, though she still didn't understand how. Two of them were on a generator but one was rushing towards her. They were all red so she couldn't tell who was who.

Her savior wasn't fast enough as she felt the Huntress grab her by her pants and heave her up onto her shoulder. Cat turned her head seeing the Huntress was taking her to a hook. Not wanting that she started to wiggle, kicking her arms and legs. It wasn't enough though and the next thing she knew there was a pain in her shoulder. Looking down she saw the hook through her shoulder. The pain was unbearable, her scream filled the forest.  
The Huntress opened a locker, pulling out hatchets before she walked towards the generator. She didn't get too far before the generator went off. Cat could see two levers, one near her, and one all the way across the area. Their aura didn't stay long but she couldn't do much about it in her situation. She saw someone pulling the lever closest to her (as she could still see the others). The others were coming towards her. She could see Jake in the distance and David was sneaking around to her right. The lever was a bit forward to her left. But the Huntress was back again.

The Huntress looked around the area, behind the trees and wood wall nearby. Jake got Cat's attention then pointed back towards the lever. He wanted her to run that way? How could she do that? The Huntress walked back into her view and Jake ran out, getting her attention and running towards a nearby building. It was two stories and much smaller than the cottage, but the Huntress ran after him.  
Once she was a good distance away David came up and lifted her off of the hook, setting Cat on the ground. "Come on, get off of there."

"Thank you!" Cat's relief was quickly shattered as she saw the Huntress coming towards her again. She let out a scream.  
David pushed her to the side, "Run girl! She's too slow. I've got you!"

Her legs felt like jello but she ran, David was behind her and she saw Jake running towards the lever. As she got closer Cat realized the lever was to a door and it was open. They could get out. Nea was standing in front of it waiting.  
Another hatchet flew past her head. She was so close! She looked back and saw the Huntress was prepping another hatchet. She tried to move left to dodge it but the Huntress expected it and threw it right at her. David moved behind her and took the hatchet to the back, the force forcing him ahead of her and into the doorway. Nea took his place behind Cat as the redhead approached the door. "Let's go, Cat!" Nea shouted.  
David had already left and Cat could see him running. There was a huge fire in the distance and he was running towards it. Was that the campfire?

"Come on, Red. You can look at the campfire up close soon." Jake grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the doorway, Nea following behind. Cat looked around and saw the Huntress staring at them as they ran.  
Cat wasn't sure where she was or how she got there, but she was terrified. She hoped her friends weren't suffering the same fate. She followed her new friends towards the campfire, feeling the blood dripping from her wounds.


End file.
